Triangle love
by toma QED
Summary: terkadang hidup ini penuh dengan benturanbenturan.. salah satunya ialah benturan percintaan. Jabatan, relasi, cinta... manakah yang terpenting untuknya ? royriza, royoc warning ! rating may go up in next chapters...
1. Prologue

**Triangle Love**

**Prolog – surpassed the bond**

Sejalan ketika ketukan pintu terdengar, dadanya mengembang naik. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah pintu, dan membukakannya hanya untuk melihat seorang pria tampan yang tersenyum padanya, membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"ayo, masuk dulu…" bisik wanita itu dengan sopannya, mengajak sang pria masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kecil, indah dan teratur rapih. Kedatangan si pria disambut oleh gong-gongan anjing kecil yang melompat kesenangan melihatnya. Enggan melihat dasi kupu-kupu yang terpancang di tuxedonya, yang ia buat memakan waktu setengah jam itu rusak, ia menghindar dari lompatan si anjing yang seakan ingin menyerangnya dengan jilatan-jilatan yang berarti _tuan ! lama tak bertemu !_

sang wanita tersenyum. Duh, anggunnya. Bibirnya yang kecil mungil itu tanpa lipstick, berwarna merah muda sedikit tua. Ia mengenakan dress selutut merah tua tanpa lengan dengan alur bunga dan renda di bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya terurai bebas di pundaknya, memantulkan warna kuning emas gemilau dibawah terpaan cahaya lampu yang sedikit remang itu.

"ayo… kita akan pergi dinner, kan ?"

lelaki itu tersenyum, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "bagaimana dengan extra-extra lainnya ?" bisiknya, sambil mengecup wanita itu berkali-kali. "mumpung aku sudah di sini dan kita hanya berdua ?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, melepaskan diri dari pria itu. "hey… jadi itukah alasanmu mau menjemputku ke sini ?"

Sang pria memainkan sengirannya di ujung bibirnya, terlihat puas seakan wanita itu dapat mengetahui pikirannya. "kalau tidak begitu, apa lagi ?"

"kau memang seorang player, roy…"

wanita itu berjalan ke kamarnya, duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengenakan stocking hitam panjangnya. Roy ikut masuk ke sana, melihat kekasihnya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta bersamanya.

"ayolah Riza.…" keluh Roy perlahan.

"apa ?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab secara verbal, namun dengan gerakan dorongan ke arah ranjang, dan mengunci bibir mereka berdua. Riza mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Roy, sambil pria itu terus memaksa masuk mengeksploitasi mulutnya.

"kau memang datang ke sini untuk _ini, _kan ?"

Roy tersenyum nakal lagi padanya, sambil membuka jas hitamnya yang dianggap mengganggu itu, termasuk dasi kupu-kupu yang ia buat dengan susah payah tadi. "jadi… rahasiaku terbongkar, begitu ?"

"nakal" ia mencubit pipi Roy, lalu membantunya melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya. "aku tahu betul sifat aslimu tahu…"

"terpaksa… kencan malam ini batal" riza sedikit menyesal, namun didorong ke ranjang kembali oleh Roy sambil memberinya kecupan lagi.

"aku tidak akan membatalkan kencan sia-sia…. Kita akan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada makan malam di hotel… percaya."

Riza menutup matanya, tersenyum pada colonelnya. "roy… aku sayang kamu…."desahnya pelan sambil terengah-engah oleh pekerjaan yang dilakukan pasangannya.

"ya…. Aku juga, riza…. Amat sayang…."

_TBC_

a/n : duh ! lemon lagi ! apa sih yang ada di otakku ini ? namun tidak kuterusin karena aku pasang rating T. sorri bagi yang berharap banyak….(tapi kupikir orang di sini tidak separah di luar….)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - ending a relationship**

East City, sebuah kota besar dengan cabang kantor pusat military, yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya dari negara Amestris. East city terkenal akan banyaknya gadis cantik yang tinggal di sana, makanannya yang lezat, tempat perakitan mobil terbesar di Amestris… dan yang paling penting, East City terkenal karena adanya Colonel Roy mustang, si playboy kelas kakap yang namanya terkenal di seluruh Amestris.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena keplayboy-annya itu, tapi juga prestasinya dalam bidang militer, dan wajahnya yang charming itu membuatnya terkenal. Bayangkan, 13 tahun telah menjadi state alchemist dengan gelar _FLAME ALCHEMIST_ (walau telah diserobot Edward Elric yang menjadi state alchemist pada umur 12 tahun), lalu pada umur 18 tahun, ia ikut dalam perang Ishbar dan menjadi pahlawan perang. Bagaimana tidak tenar ?

Ya… karena itulah, sang bintang kita saat ini pula di kantornya sedang _asyiknya_ bertelponan dengan salah satu gadis yang ia ajak berkencan dengan.

"apa !" teriaknya kencang, kertas di mejanya berhamburan dan pen nya terjatuh. "…. Ya sudah. Kutemui kau nanti malam…oke ? ya..iya..iya… oke. Tenang saja. Bye"

Cklik

Bunyinya sama.

Telepon ditutup dan suara senjata yang dilepaskan safety-nya.

Roy, yang menyadari bahaya binatang buas, atau tepatnya kali ini, Riza buas, mengancam melalui senapannya, cepat-cepat mengambil paperwork yang berhamburan di lantai itu, lalu menggesek-gesekan tanda tangannya di atas setiap lembarannya, tanpa berani menatap mata Riza.

"Sir !" sesosok fuery kecil terlihat dari luar. "anda dipanggil oleh fuhrer, sir"

"ada apa sih ?"

"tidak tahu… sepertinya penting, karena dia hanya ingin berbicara dengan anda-sendirian"

"ya.. katakan aku akan segera ke sana" usirnya pada fuerry sambil bangkit berdiri. "lieutenant, kalau mau kau bisa bantu selesaikan sisa pekerjaanku…"

Roy berjalan dengan lemas ke kantor fuhrer. Percakapan barusan di telepon amat mengganggunya dan sekarang apa lagi yang ingin dikatakan oleh fuhrer ? lelaki itu mengetuk pintu besar yang terletak di sayap timur East Headquarter itu lalu membukanya perlahan.

"saya sudah di sini, sir"

"ooh… mustang. Silahkan masuk."

"ada apa anda memanggil saya, sir ?"

"duduk" perintahnya tanpa menjawab langsung pertanyaannya. Roy duduk di sofa dengan perasaan sedikit curiga akan percakapan mereka. King Bradley beridri dari kursi kerjanya dan duduk di seberangnya.

"kau seorang tentara yang baik, mustang ?"

Apa maksud pertanyaannya ?

"oh..oke. kuganti… bagaimana kalau apakah kau selalu mentaati peraturan military ?"

"tentu sir. Saya sebagai alchemist, setia mengabdi pada negara dan military." Jawabnya tegas, dengan mata yang penuh kepastian. Ditatapnya lekat wajah fuhrer yang licik bagikan ular itu.

"bagus.. aku suka matamu… tapi ingatkah kalau aku bertanya apakah kau _selalu_ mentaati peraturan military."

"maksud anda, sir ?"

"mustang…mustang… kau memang _ baru_ untuk masalah ini… kukatakan langsung saja" ia menghentikan pembicaraanya membalas tatapan dingin yang dapat memotong besi itu. "hati-hati dengan anti-fraternization law. Bisa-bisa kau atau lieutenantmu, malah mungkin juga kalian berdua, celaka. Aku mengingatkanmu akan hal ini karena ada beberapa laporan yang masuk akan kedekatan hubungan kalian yang melebihi batas antara superior officer dan subordinate yang normal. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh hanya karena sebatas hubungan percintaan saja. Bukankah diluar masih ada banyak gadis-gadis lain yang cukup bernilai yang jatuh cinta padamu ? kalau kau masih mau mencapai mimpimu, lebih baik kau pilih yang mana yang lebih berarti bagimu…dan… kalau kau meninggalkannya… aku akan mempromosikanmu menjadi mayor general sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau betul-betul setia pada negara dan military seperti katamu…itu saja."

Roy kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menatap fuhrernya tak percaya. Kerongkongannya tercekat sehingga tak satu kata pun yang dapat keluar. Sambil membisu, ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi hormat dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Pilihlah mana yang lebih berarti bagimu…_

_Di luar masih banyak gadis-gadis lain yang cukup bernilai…_

_Aku akan mempromosikanmu menjadi mayor general…_

Apakah ini artinya ia harus memilih pekerjaan dari cinta sejatinya ? apakah ia harus mengorbankan Riza untuk menggapai targetnya ? tapi rizalah yang selalu setia menemaninya dan mendorongnya ke atas. Hughes sudah tidak ada. Wanita itu yang selalu menguatkannya. Haruskah… ia membuangnya setelah semua kebaikan yang ia lakukan untuknya ?

"sir ?" panggil suara lembut di telinganya. "apa kata fuhrer tadi ?"

"ah..ya. Riza." Ia tersentak. "ti..tidak…aku belum bisa memberitahukannya sekarang…"

"tidak apa-apa…" ia tersenyum padanya, membuat Roy semakin bingung lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah mau merelakan senyuman manis itu pada siapa pun. Ia amat sayang pada lieutenantnya…tapi…

_KRIIiiiIIngggg…_

telephone kembali berdering. Roy cepat-cepat mengangkatnya kembali. "oh… hm… ya. Oke." Roy menarik nafas panjang. "baiklah… "

"kenapa, sir ?"

"…. Riza…sepertinya kita perlu bicara."

---

Riza menunggu Roy sepulang kerja di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia mengenakan baju biasa, rok panjang selutut dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek. Seperti biasa… setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian baru roy datang. Orang itu terlambat lagi. Riza menunggu dengan sabarnya sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"sori, aku terlambat."

"tidak apa-apa…" ia tersenyum manis padanya.

"riza…maaf." Roy menunruk, tak berani menatap wajahnya. "kita..harus berpisah sekarang…."

"ke…kenapa, roy !"

"fuhrer…ia tidak ingin kita berhubungan lebih jauh lagi….akan membahayakan karirku…dan…katanya aku akan dipromosikan menjadi mayor general jika kita berpisah sebagai tanda terima kasihnya…"

"Jadi ! kau lebih memilih karir di military dari pada aku !" katanya setengah berteriak pada roy. "aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu. SEMUANYA. Dari dulu aku selalu setia padamu. Aku memberimu kesempatan pergi dengan gadis-gadis lain walaupun kita sudah bersama. Aku selalu melindungimu, selalu akan menemanimu mendaki ke atas. Lalu ! APA ! kau membuangku begitu saja ! padahal aku selalu mempercayaimu ! benarkan ! dari dulu juga aku tahu kalau kau tidak betul-betul mencintaiku ! aku SAMA saja dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang kau permainkan, lalu kau buang tanpa mengingat mereka lagi ! SAKIT, ROY ! SAKIT ! "

"RIZA !"

BRAAK !

Tanpa tersadar tangannya telah melayang, menampar pipinya dengan keras sehingga wanita itu jatuh tersungkur. "ma…maaf….. aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sama seperti lainnya ! aku betul-betul tulus mencintaimu ! hanya saja…"

"sudah roy… jangan teruskan….jangan…jangan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi kau dengan mudahnya membuangku…jangan…"bisiknya perlahan sambil menangis, memegangi pipinya yang merah ditampar Roy. Ia tidak menyangka orang itu bisa menjadi sekasar ini. "aku tahu…. Aku sudah dibodohi olehmu… aku…sama seperti mereka."

"TIDAK ! KAU TIDAK SAMA, RIZA !" teriaknya lalu menyudutkannya ke tanah dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya. Bukannya sesuatu yang lembut dan manis, namun lebih ke sesuatu yang penuh nafsu dan kasar, penuh kemarahan…juga kesedihan. "lihat, riza… aku mencintaimu…"

"tidak, roy…tolong…jangan…jangan, roy…. Cukup sudah aku disakiti…cukup….cukup…jangan, roy…..jangan…"

Satu jam kemudian, riza masih berbaring di atas rumput yang hijau itu. Roy baru saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya, setelah sekali lagi mengambil keuntungan darinya. Matanya basah karena menangis. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Hatinya terluka. Hancur betul-betul. Kenapa Roy lakukan hal itu padanya? Kenapa ia meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang fana ? mengapa ?

_Manusia yang serakah…mengejar kekayaan, harta, pangkat, martabat…. Akhirnya mereka dibutakan oleh hal-hal itu…dan ditenggelamkan oleh hal yang mereka kejar…_

Riza menggeliat di atas rumput, membiarkan matahari sore mengeringkan air matanya. Sorenya mentari seakan mengerut…. Merenung untuk kemalangan dirinya…

a/n : aku buat chapter ini setelah baca ff _dangerous liaisons_ tapi lupa siapa authornya. Ceritanya lumayan seru… dan aku dapat ide buat chapter ini.. setidaknya aku buat royai…bukan roywin hehe…kalau pengen tahu coba baca aja.. memang rada adult theme sedikit…tapi ceritanya keren sih…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – discovering the truth that untold**

Sebuah sosok makhluk kecil, berada dalam dekapannya. Makhluk kecil itu tersenyum, tertawa melihat wajahnya. Perlahan, makhluk itu menjadi lebih besar…dan lalu dapat memanggil namanya dengan merdunya. Mulailah ia berjalan…berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya terulur padanya, seolah memanggilnya. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya… ia ingin lari, namun kakinya terasa membeku.

_Ma..ma…. ma..ma…_

---

Riza berbaring terbangun di atas ranjangnya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Mimpi itu terulang lagi. Dilihat di atas rak buku lemarinya, sebuah test pack yang membuatnya lebih sedih lagi. Warna biru… warna yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Mimpinya pun selalu begitu. Memperlihatkan ketika Roy meninggalkan dirinya, dan kehadiran suatu makhluk kecil yang tidak ia sangka…

_roy…._bisiknya perlahan ditengah isak tangisnya. Ruangan itu terasa gelap sekali. Black Hayate masih tertidur. Namun ia tidak mau kembali lagi ke alam mimpi yang terus menghantuinya. _Roy… kenapa….kenapa aku ?_

Riza menghapus air matanya perlahan, mengambil handuk lalu segera mandi seperti rutinitas biasanya. Hari ini ia sudah bertekad. Ia harus memberi tahu kebenarannya pada ayah dari anak yang ada di kandungannya.

---

East city hari ini terasa lebih gempar dari biasanya. Orang-orang ramai membicarakan sesuatu yang tak tertangkap topiknya oleh telinga Riza. Wanita itu menggeleng kepala lalu berjalan lurus ke arah kantornya.

"oh.. pagi, lieutenant" sapa havoc yang kelihatannya double bahagia dari biasanya.

"pagi, semuanya. Ada apa semuanya kelihatannya senang begini ?" tanyanya melepas keingin tahuannya sejak tadi sambil ia duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengerjakan paperworknya. Dari sudut matanya, ia mencuri pandang pada colonelnya yang sekarang sama sekali ia tidak bisa panggil Roy lagi, sedang terdiam, mengerjakan paperworknya. Ia tampak tidak terlalu bahagia, tidak sebahagia para bawahannya yang seperti berada di _surga._

"belum tahu ? saya kira anda yang pertama kali tahu tentang ini…" Fuerry mengerutkan keningnya. "Colonel, anda belum memberi tahu first lieutenant, ya ?"

"belum… nanti saja aku katakan sendiri."

"baik, sir."

Riza menengadah ke pada mereka, memberikan tatapan _ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi _lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar Ro- maksudnya colonel memberi perintah pada fuerry untuk mengambilkannya kopi. Havoc disuruhnya mengambil file yang ada di ruang sebelah sedangkan Brenda dan Farman disuruh untuk membelikannya makanan di cafeteria walau ini baru 10 menit lebih dari jam 9. Jelas ini berarti Roy ingin berbicara secara private dengan Riza.

Keheningnan panjang terjadi diantara mereka

_Ah… iya.. ini waktu yang tepat untukku memberi tahukannya,_ pikir Riza.

"Sir"

"Lieutenant" panggil mereka bersamaan.

"ka..kau duluan saja lieutenant."

"tidak. anda duluan saja…"

"baiklah… begini." Ia berhendam, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kotak persegi dari bawah laci mejanya, lalu memberikannya pada Riza. "….kuharap kau bisa datang"

Dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar, Riza menerima kotak yang diberikan oleh Roy. Ia membuka kotak itu yang didalamnya terlihat karton berwarna putih bertuliskan emas tentang undangan pernikahan Roy dan salah satu gadisnya dulu.

"i…ini…" jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat sekali. Baru saja Roy memutusinya dan sekarang ia akan menikah dengan gadis lain. Bagaimana ia tidak shock ?

"…bukan maksudku menikahinya…tapi…." kata Roy sambil mengingat percakapan mereka di telepon.

/flashback/

"…roy... ba..bagaimana ini…" terdengar isak tangis dan suaranya yang serak dari pacarnya, Grace si tukang bunga waktu itu. (episode 37) "a…aku hamil…"

"APA !"

"…aku juga tidak tahu…. Tapi…mungkin gara-gara malam itu…" getaran suaranya semakin terdengar. Sepertinya tidak barang 5 detik lagi bisa meledaklah tangisnya. "….apa..kau akan meninggalkanku ?"

"..." Roy menghela nafasnya. "baiklah…. Kutemui kau nanti malam…."

"kau akan bertanggung jawab sebagai ayahnya ?"

"iya… tentu saja. Jangan menangis lagi, ya…"

"te..terima kasih, roy…"

/end of flashback/

"begitulah… aku tidak bisa lari begitu saja… itu juga salahku…karena itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan aku meninggalkanmu, riza…"

Pikiran riza sudah terlalu penuh untuk berkata sesuatu. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menerima hal ini. Roy akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang dihamilinya, tapi dia ? Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang juga terjadi pada dirinya… dan…sekarang ia tidak sanggup memberitahu ini pada Roy.

"riza… tadi kau mau bilang apa ?"

"tidak, sir. Saya permisi dulu." Riza berdiri, lalu berlari keluar sambil menutup mulutnya dan matanya yang berair.

"RIZA ! TUNGGU !" riza berlari ke arah ruang ganti wanita, tak perduli di belakangnya colonelnya yang mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti ia menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa seorang pun yang melihat. Ia sendirian… Ia harus bertanggung jawab atas beban miliknya seorang diri, tidak seperti Grace yang beruntung itu. Haruskah… ia membunuh anak ini ?

Sekilas mimpi tadi malamnya muncul di benaknya. Menghantuinya dan membuatnya berteriak histeris.

"sialan ! RIZA ! BUKA !"

dari luar suara gedoran pintu terdengar. Roy rupanya masih ada di sana dan mengejarnya. Ia tidak akan memberitahukan lelaki itu. Tidak akan… ia…tidak sanggup. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban bagi roy karena dirinya.

"RIZA ! BUKA !" teriaknya lagi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruang ganti. "Kalau tidak akan kudobrak pintu ini."

"tolong, sir… berikan saya waktu sendiri…." Pintanya sambil berbisik dari balik pintu itu. Air matanya mengucur dari pipinya yang merah itu. Hatinya terkoyak. Terlalu sering. Ada perasaan dari dalam hatinya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang… tapi ia tidak mampu…

"riza…."

Roy di luar berhenti menggedor pintu. Orang-orang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, namun ia tidak meninggalkan tempat itu, melainkan hanya berdiri mematung di sana, menunggu Rizanya keluar.

Roy menunduk. Ia berbisik di depan pintu itu. _"riza… aku minta maaf…."_

"PERGI, ROY ! PERGI !" teriaknya dari dalam. _"tolong… sudah kubilang cukup… jangan sakiti aku lebih lagi. Bebanku sudah berat…jangan beri pengharapan kosong…"_

"_riza…"_

"PERGIII ! PERGGIII ! PERGII !" teriaknya. "aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahmu lagi kalau kau tidak pergi dan berhenti memanggilku !"

mulutnya memang berteriak seperti itu, tapi hatinya berteriak menginginkannya. Menginginkannya berada di dekatnya, seperti mereka dulu lagi. Menginginkannya untuk terus membisikkan kata cinta manis di telinganya. Tapi sudah cukup. Cukup sudah apa yang diterimanya karena keinginannya itu. Ia tidak mau menambah sakit hati dari yang sudah ada sekarang.

Roy menyerah. Ia pergi meninggalkan Riza, kembali ke kantornya untuk mengambil jaketnya lalu pulang ke rumah. Bekerja pun tidak sanggup lagi. Ia telah menyakiti hati dari gadis yang paling ia cintai. Ia telah membuatnya menangis dan berteriak ke padanya. Ditinggalkannya sepucuk surat di atas meja Riza, lalu ia mengarah pulang.

Riza masih menangis di ruang ganti. Mendengar tidak ada bisikkan dari luar lagi, dan memastikan kalau Roy sudah pergi dan mukanya sudah tenang kembali, ia keluar dari _tempat bersembunyinya_. Riza kembali ke kantornya, melihat teman-teman kerjanya yang belum balik ke kantor lagi, atau tepatnya mungkin diperintahkan untuk menjauh dari kantor.

dIlihatnya meja Roy yang sudah bersih dan jasnya yang sudah tidak tergantung pada tempat yang seharusnya. _Lelaki itu sudah pulang.._ pikirnya.

Riza juga berencana untuk pulang. Ia lelah sekali dan kepalanya pusing. Ia lupa kalau ia sedang mengandung dan harus menjaga kondisi badannya. Ketika wanita itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, ia menemukan secari kertas, dengan tulisan tangan roy diatsnya. Dibacanya kertas itu perlahan dan membuatnya menangis sekali lagi.

_**Untuk wanita yang telah kubuat menangis berkali-kali dan yang telah kuhancurkan hatinya dan kepadanya aku merasa amat bersalah….**_

_riza…tolong…. Aku minta maaf…aku tahu aku salah…. Tapi ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari dasar hatiku…jangan anggap apa yang akan kukatakan ini adalah bohong, karena ini adalah benar….._

_riza…di dunia ini boleh kau bilang bahwa seluruh gadis mencintaiku…tapi yang ada di hatiku hanya satu yang ternyata tak tergapai olehku… hanya kamu satu-satunya… percayalah… ini bukan sesuatu yang gombal yang kukarang indah untuk menarik kembali hatimu…tapi pernyataan dari dasar hatiku…fakta yang tak dapat kuberitahu pada orang lain karena beban tanggung jawab yang kutanggung… aku akan menunggumu… kapan pun kau ingin kembali, aku siap menerima mu kembali,sekalipun aku akan mengorbankan keluargaku… hatiku hanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu satu-satunya. _

_**Dari **_

_**Lelaki bodoh yang telah membuat wanita yang dicintainya menangis, Roy**_

Selesai membaca itu, Riza tak tahan, menangis. Di sobeknya kertas itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, disobeknya lagi dan ia bakar dengan korek api hingga menjadi arang.

"_roy…kalau benar kau mencintaiku…kalau benar kau menginginkanku…. Kau tidak akan membuatku menderita seperti ini….tapi apa ?... aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi… aku akan berusaha bertahan hidup dengan jalanku sendiri…. Maaf, roy…maaf…"_

_**TBC**_

a/n : OOC banget ga sihh ? duh. Cerita ini jadi bener-bener kerasa gelap banget,ya ? tolong komentarnya, ya….. thx

_T-QED_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Wedding Day**

Semua orang di Headquarter sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya menghias ballroom military yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh Flame Alchemist di hari pernikahannya. Seolah tidak ada masalah lain, semua anggota military diikut sertakan dalam pekerjaan ini. Bunga dan pita putih bersih melapisi Ballroom military. Kelihatannya perfect. Dua hari lagi pesta itu akan berlangsung dan semua orang kelihatannya sangat sibuk. Beberapa orang memang masih duduk mengerjakan tugas meja seperti Hawkeye, contohnya, yang tidak mau ambil pusing sama sekali tentang pernikahan itu.

Hati kecilnya ingin berteriak pada Roy Mustang. Mengapa ia bilang ia masih sayang padanya, namun ia menikahi gadis itu ! Dia ada di depan matanya ! Besar-besar menuliskan di wajahnya kalau di masih sayang padanya. Tapi mengapa si bodoh itu seolah buta dan tidak melihatnya ! Kalau ia menikahi gadis itu karena _terpaksa keadaan_, keadaannya pun SAMA dengan gadis itu. Lalu kenapa _dia ?_ Mengapa tidak dirinya ?

Percuma. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Tidak. Roy tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi miliknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi milik Roy. Tidak akan. Walaupun ia bersujud sembah di kakinya, memohonnya untuk kembali, ia tidak akan. Keputusannya sudah bulat….

---

Hari berjalan cepat, dan inilah dia. Di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang disisir ke belakang itu. Roy mengambil dasinya dan mengamati dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Sempurna. Segalanya berlangsung dengan baik. Ballroom di Headquarter telah selesai di dekor (selesai tepat last minute), di bawah, mobil merci panjang telah menunggunya untuk menjemput mempelai wanitanya di gereja. Hatinya sedikit berdegup, mengingat ini pengalaman pertama kalinya seumur hidup.

_Ya…semuanya baik-baik saja, Mustang. Baik-baik saja…_bisiknya pada diri sendiri, seolah hendak memberi kekuatan padanya.

"sir !" teriak lelaki dari luar. Khas sekali suara Fuerry. "Ayo ! sudah siap, belum ?"

"ya…aku ke sana…"

_semuanya akan baik-baik saja…_

Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil jas hitamnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari pintu menemui Fuerry yang akan menunggunya di depan mobil panjang itu dengan hiasan bunga di depan dan belakangnya.

"lama menunggu ?"

"tidak…" fuerry tertawa. "pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling bahagia untuk anda, sir."

Roy tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang. Benarkah ini hari yang paling bahagia untukknya ? Ia tidak merasa begitu…entah…ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam dirinya. _Ayo, Roy.. ! Harusnya kamu memasang tampang senang, bukan ! Semuanya telah bekerja keras untuk hari ini dan pengantin terbaik mereka murung begini ? Tidak boleh.. ! Kau harus ceria !_

Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat melewati beberapa genangan air yang sesekali menyiprat orang yang sedang berjalan. Roy hanya menatap kosong ke luar. Langit kelabu setelah hujan, jalanan yang masih basah, orang-orang yang berjalan di pinggir jalan dengan payung setengah terlipat yang basah…

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai, dikejutkan dengan fuerry yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Roy menarik nafas panjang. _Oke, roy.. ini dia. Ini yang akan menentukan hidupmu… siap !_

"aku siap…"desisnya perlahan di bawah nafasnya. Setalah itu dengan mantapnya ia menjejakkan kaki keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu yang besar itu, yang kemudian disambut dengan uluran karpet merah panjang merebak hingga ke podium.

---

Riza bergulingan di atas ranjangnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi mengenakan bantal kepalanya yang rasanya sudah bercampuran dengan airmatanya. Black Hayate berkali-kali mencoba menghibur mamanya…namun gagal. Mamanya hanya menangis dan menatap dirinya kosong…seolah-olah sudah putus harapan.

_Roy… Hari ini kau sedang berbahagia di sana… Kenapa pengantinnya wanita itu ? Kenapa bukan diriku ?_

Berkali-kali ia membisikkan itu. Kemarin ia tidak menginginkannya, namun sekarang hatinya kembali sakit. Sekarang ia hanya bisa terombang-ambing dalam keinginannya yang tidak mungkin. Antara memilih kenyataan, atau tetap berharap padanya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyentak dirinya. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya airmatanya, lalu bertindak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dibukakannya pintu untuk Lt. Havoc yang menemuinya itu. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah siap dengan suit lengkapnya, hendak pergi ke pesta Colonel mereka.

"Kau tidak pergi, Hawkeye ?"

"tidak… aku … aku hanya tidak enak badan…" bual putih. Ia tidak mau datang, bukan tidak bisa datang…tapi memang, ia juga merasa tidak enak badan karena menangis seharian. "…kalau kau mengharapkan aku datang, lebih baik pergi saja sekarang daripada nanti telat."

Sadis, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan Colonelnya yang ia cintai dengan gadis si penjual bunga yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ayolah, maam ! Colonel pasti akan sedih sekali tidak melihatmu datang…"

_sedih ? Orang itu tidak akan sedih, sekalipun aku tidak datang ! ia sudah melupakanku ! pasti ia sekarang sedang tergila-gila dengan wanita itu !_

Riza menggeleng. "sudahlah…percumau kau mengajakku."

"Maam…. Saya tahu kalau anda masih mencintainya….tapi ini demi kebahagiannya…" Riza menatap tajam ke arah Havoc, namun pria itu tetap melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sekali ini…saja. Tolong, jangan kecewakan dia di hari yang paling bahagia untuknya…"

Riza beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah kamar. "… jangan salahkan aku kalau kita terlambat…"

Havoc tersenyum.

---

Ya. Di sinilah dia. Di altar gereja. Berdiri di samping wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Sama sekali tidak… Hanya ia merasa ikatan tanggung jawab yang menariknya berjalan hingga ke altar ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah berada di rumah, bersenang-senang dengan Hawkeye, atau….

Itu dia. Hawkeye… ia tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Wanita itu absent bicara dengannya semenjak ia bersembunyi di kamar ganti waktu itu. Ia….sebenarnya masih sayang dan selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Riza adalah satu-satunya baginya. Wanita yang sempurnya, yang mendukungnya dalam apapun. Karir militernya, kehidupan cintanya, semua. Tidak ada satu pun fitur yang kurang darinya.

Andai wanita di sampingnya ialah Riza….

"ya..aku bersedia.." kalimat itu menyentak pikirannya. _Tidak boleh ! Jangan berpikir begitu ! Grace sekarang sedang mengandung anakmu dan kau harus menyayanginya ! _

"Roy Mustang, apakah kau bersedia untuk menemani istrimu, dalam keadaan di saat sakit maupun sehat, di saat kaya ataupun miskin, di saat suka maupun duka ?"

Mulutnya terasa tercekat. Ia harus menyayangi wanita yang tidak ia sayangi ? Melakukan sumpah bohong di tempat yang sakral ini ?

Benaknya penuh dengan image Riza yang beterbangan di dalam pikirannya. Senyumannya, wajahnya ketika ketakutan kehilangan dirinya, hingga wajah sadisnya dibalik senapan untuk mendorongnya menjadi fuhrer. Semuanya… Apakah…ini akan menjadi akhir cerita cinta mereka ? Ia sudah berkhianat…Tapi ia ingin Riza kembali pada dirinya.

Sekarang image di dalam dirinya berganti dengan wajah grace yang polos itu, terlihat ketakutan, berharap perlindungan darinya…

Apa yang harus ia pilih ? Ia sayang pada Riza, namun tidak bisa melepaskan Grace….

Roy menelan ludahnya. "…Aku…"

Pintu besar gereja itu terbuka, terlihat dua orang sosok berambut pirang yang datang terlambat.

_**TBC**_

a/n : cliffie ! yaay ! roy menolak atau menerima ? eng ing eng.. aku sendiri masih mikirin…heheh…kasih saran dan masukan yaah ! Thx !


End file.
